


Single Dads

by GoldenSpite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Steven wants to show Peedee his new game. When the kids fall asleep, Greg and Mr. Fryman become closer as friends.





	Single Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Shares a connection to "Unrecognized Emotions" with my 'Peedee's mother is dead' headcanon. DOES NOT take place in the same storyline. Also, Mr. Fryman's first name is Chris for some reason.

Mr Fryman and Peedee were in the living room, watching TV.

"Where is he?" Peedee asked his dad. "I dont know, they must be here soon." Mr. Fryman said.

Then, they heard the humming of a vehicle.

Peedee looked outside and saw Greg's van. "They're here!" Peedee said, opening the front door. He saw Steven jumping out of the van. He ran up to him with stars in his eyes. "I GOT THE GAME!" Steven said. "I GOT THE SNACKS! LET'S GO!" And as fast as they came, they both ran to Peedee's room, closing the door.

"Well damn. I got Steven's stuff." Greg said, holding Steven's cheeseburger backpack. "Ah, he'll get it later. Cmon, The Housewives of Empire City is on." Mr. Fryman said, patting the soft grey couch next to him.

The two dads watched TV together, drinking strawberry cocktails.

"You know, Steven has been getting taller." Mr. Fryman said, looking over at Greg.

"Yeah..he's growing up. Peedee too." Greg said. "So, are you leaving the wash to Steven someday?" Mr. Fryman asked. "I don't really know...When I get too old to run the wash, I don't know if he'll be too busy with gem stuff to run it. So, I don't really know what I'll do with it right now." Greg said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, bro." Mr. Fryman said.

It was 10:32.

Greg peeked into Peedee's room. Steven was twisted into a strange position on the bed asleep, while Peedee was spread out on the floor in the corner, snoring.

Mr. Fryman came up behind Greg.

"Sugar, plus video games and time equals sleep. It never fails." Mr Fryman said, chuckling.

The two dads went back to the living room. The TV was not on this time, they were just talking. "So, how is Steven's mom? I haven't seen her in a while." Mr. Fryman asked. Greg almost choked on his drink.

"Steven's mom...Rose..she's..." Greg's head fell in his hands. "What's wrong?" Mr. Fryman asked, afraid he had upset his friend. He realized the weight of his question. "Oh...oh my god... Greg I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked that." He said, rushing up to him. He put his hands on his shoulders, lifting him up. He wiped some of his tears. Greg hugged him close. "She's been dead for quite some time." he said.

Greg felt the wetness of Mr. Fryman's own tears down the back of his shirt. "Frenchie...she's dead too. She died in a terrible accident. The last thing I heard of her voice was her screaming in pain." Greg held him closer, consoling him.

"It's gonna be ok, man..." He said. "It hurts so much though..." Mr. Fryman said. "I know.. you just have to push through it and move on in the best way you can...that's what I'm trying to do." Greg said. Then, they separated and stared at each other.

It seemed as if the sadness in their eyes was replaced by something else. They both knew what it was replaced by.

Lust.

The two of them inched closer together, their lips centimeters away from each other. "Greg...I don't want you to feel bad anymore..." Mr. Fryman said.

"I wanna make you feel good..."

Their lips met instantly. As they kissed, they moaned into each other's mouths. Their tongues eventually met each other, exploring their wet caves. Greg put his hands over the Fryman's neck.

The kiss was broken, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Wow..." Greg said. "More...I want more..." Mr. Fryman said, pushing him down onto the couch. They made out some more, rubbing their crotches together. "Mmmm..." Greg moaned, pushing against his erection. He sucked on his neck, grabbing Greg's wrists and putting them above his head.

"Please..." Greg moaned. Mr. Fryman nodded, unzipping Greg's shorts and pulling off his cherry sweater. He sucked on his nipples as he took off his blue underwear, revealing his decent sized 6 inch erection. He took him into his mouth, savoring the taste. His hands wandered up to Greg's fuzzy belly, rubbing it softly. "Chris..." Greg moaned, rubbing his head.

Chris wrapped his tongue around his thick shaft, paying extra attention to every part of his throbbing member. Greg was moaning a bit too loud, so Chris inserted a thumb into his mouth to keep him quiet. "Shhh..." he said. "Don't wanna wake the kids."

Greg thrusted into Chris' mouth, about to orgasm.

He released a large load of his seed into the fryman's mouth. Chris swallowed it and said, "Woah...you were pent up man.." He sat up, with Greg looking up at him in wonder. "My turn." He said, taking off his red shirt. Unlike Greg, his torso was covered in an array of thick muscles and a noticeable spot of blonde chest hair. Greg blushed in response.

"I go to the gym sometimes." He said, unbuckling his belt. His large bulge was covered by his blue boxers. He was about to pull them off until Greg said, "Wait, let me do it." He then slowly pulled down his boxers, unveiling his 8 inch erection. Greg stuck it in his mouth, not with speed, but with skill. Chris moaned in ecstasy as he rubbed the bald spot on his head. Greg fondled his balls, giving them attention.

Before he orgasmed, he stopped Greg.

"I wanna...uh.." He whispered. Greg caught on and asked, "Do you have any lube?"

Chris got up and walked to his room. He came back with a small bottle of Cherry flavored lube. He rubbed it all over his dick, and prodded it at Greg's entrance. "Ready?" Chris asked. "Yeah." Greg said, spreading his cheeks apart for him. Chris slowly pushed inside, trying his best not to hurt Greg.

Greg winced in pain.

"I know baby..." Chris said, resting a reassuring hand on Greg's smooth back. He pulled out, and went back in, trying to get him used to his size. "I've never done it...this way before.." Greg said, looking back at him. Chris bent down, holding his shoulders. Greg turned his head, allowing Chris to kiss him again. He thrusted into him over and over, causing the both of them to moan. Chris inserted another finger into his mouth, keeping him quiet.

Greg made a muffled yell as Chris bit his shoulder.

He eventually moved Greg on his back, lifting his thick leg in the air.

"Fuck yeah..." Chris moaned, stroking Greg's cock. They were moving so fast that the couch was scraping against the wood floor, making light scratching noises. "This feels so good..." Greg said.

They both felt their orgasms coming, so they looked at each other in approval.

Greg came first, releasing a torrent of cum on the Fryman's hand. He kept thrusting as he raised his hand up to taste it. "Mmmm.." He said, licking his lips. He thrusted a few more times before he pulled out and came all over his belly, with Greg rubbing it over his self. "Fuck...that was so good..." Chris said, laying on top of him. "Yeah buddy, it was." Greg said, kissing his cheek.

"You wanna sleep here, or on my bed?" Mr. Fryman asked.

"I don't care where I am, as long as it's with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one who ships this? I MEAN COME ON!


End file.
